conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Amazon Campaign
welp That was as far as I am getting into this stupid war. I am obligated to send support to Mandinka however, so you can have a supply vessel come your way. Otherwise, I want no part in this. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:54, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :The Union of Everett may be forced to suspend ties with Skandinavia if you support this terrorist country in any way. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:36, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm pulling out of the OIS; this was before I realized how insane this invasion was (2,000,000+ casualties? nope). (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:39, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Yay! :D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 23:22, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Mandinka abandon Brazil at one ore face the wrath of East Bulgaria and communism!MMunson 21:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::really... with a communist point of view, Mandinka should not have to be viewed as an enemy. Yes... they are evil, but they are enemies of the western powers and this should be good for us (the communist bloc DDR-East Bulgaria). Though condeming Mandinka publicly, we should try to support them with secrets sells of weapons that they can pay with oil.--BIPU 21:55, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hahahahahahaha!!!! I'm not afraid of East Bulgaria! --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:48, May 2, 2012 (UTC) The Third World should be afraid of any other nation. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:50, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Technically, Mandinka is now at war with everyone. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:54, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Technically, economically and militarily Mandinka cant maintain a colonial war away from home. :) --BIPU 21:58, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah...but Mandinka isn't paying for the war. Mandinka Brazil is. The MEF is a penal legion, and doesn't recieve much support from the government, save outdated equipment the "real" military isn't using anymore. Additionally, the only thing Mandinka is really paying for is the ammunition the MEF is using. If the situtation deterorates, then Mandinka will actually send it's forces out to help Mandinka Brazil, which given the recent developments, I think I should do. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:11, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :::And if the MEF is a penal legion, unpaid and underequiped... why are they going to figh instead of have fun in Brazil??? Ummm... its difficult to explain how a group of convicts without equipment and motivations have defeated an army and a people fighting for their homeland. And, of course, it will be difficult to explain how are they going to fight against the international coalition.--BIPU 22:30, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Simple really. They have nothing to lose, and basically vent their anger and hatred at the Brazilian soldiers. Plus, their not completely under-equipped. They know how to fight, and not all are simple convicts. The MEF is made up of thoses who crossed the government. Now, they get a chance to get out on good behavior, and many stay for loot and the adventure, which pays for itself. And international coalitions don't count for much, especially when the RL ones can't stop al-Shabaab, Al-Queda, Joseph Kony, the Taliban, put down an country-wide insurgency in Iraq, or find a dude with a rag for a hat for ten years. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:49, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::WOW... the adventure pays for itself!!! It sounds interesting, maybe I will say that to my workers next week. :::::And about the international coalitions, ask Gadafi, Sadam, Bin Laden, etc. if they count or not. Really... I´m sure we both dont live in the same planet becouse when you talk about reality or RL it is opposite than I know as real life.--BIPU 22:55, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Mandinka doesn't have to pay the MEF, but it does just to keep them quiet. As for Gaddafi, it took 40 years for the world to do anything. Plus, they waited for the people to rise up before they did anything. Plus, the people killed Gaddafi, not the international coalition. As for Saddam. He resist international forces for years until they "happened" upon him. And finally, bin Laden escaped the world's most nation for ten years, plus the other twenty when he was blowing up embassies in Kenya and Sudan. So that's 30 years that he eluded international efforts to catch him. And I don't really care what planet you live on. All I know is that international efforts are typically failures. Like Bosnia, and Syria, and Iran, and Cuba. Just a few. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 23:02, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...your right MineCraftian. It would appear so. Guess I'll just have to think of something to counter that. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:57, May 2, 2012 (UTC) If there wasn't rules of engagements, the British Royal Airforce would of made western Africa a fire storm already. But, I'll play fair, anyway, may I have cause to attack the Mandinka mainland? Seeing as efforts of my allies are going to Brazil, it would be smart to cut off all supplies from Africa and pillage your infustructure. : I would advise against it, but I won't stop you from trying... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:10, May 3, 2012 (UTC) So, you do understand that you are breaking a Future World Rule, number 6 I believe.? This African nation, would have a terrible army, terrible economy, etc. which would do terrible against any Western nation? -Sunkist- 00:14, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Unless it were based in a RL setting, which FW is not. Plus, as this is an alternate universe, Mandinka has an alternate history. Much in the same way Yaphrei would have a terrible economy and army in RL, but it does not because it has an alternate history. Stop hating on the only black nation in FW. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:20, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Future World 3.0 is suppose to by more realistic.MMunson 01:22, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, I've already put in the work, and UP didn't seem to care. Plus, if it's more realistic, that means many of the major nations would have to change as well (drones, fusion technology, weather control). Just an observation. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 01:27, May 3, 2012 (UTC) The fusion and weather controls are crazy bt I only said it is supposed to be MORe relaistic, not 100% realistic and anyway countries that have the drones and fusion are the most advanced so in future world it would be possible. And if the countries that make Mandink are extended to future world even they would not have the technologies and capacaty to be as big as what you said, plus there is too much fighting and division in the countries in real life to make it very united and cohesive.MMunson 02:06, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what your talking about, but Mandinka doesn't have any super-advanced technologies. Plus, they do have the capacity to be as big as I mentioned. If a nation as tiny as Singapore and Kuwait are able to pull billions of dollars out of the sky in space of a five decades, then large ones such as the Ivory Coast and Liberia, both of which have far more natural resources, and the capacity perform better because of larger populations and rare minerals, they could become rather powerful. As I mentioned before, the Ivory Coast was an economic powerhouse in the 1970s and 80s, but civil war set it back by decades. Plus, the Ivory Coast was building up it's potential, which hadn't been used because the French never developed it during the time they controlled it. Take Kuwait for example. In the 1950s, it was as poor as dirt, and had no wealth of any sort. However, once it hit oil, it's economy grew overnight. The world's most powerful nations fought a war just to protect the oil it had. Mandinka is Kuwait on a grander scale. Mandinka was actually developed when it's constitute nations were colonies (as the divergence goes), and unlike it's RL cousins, diversified it's economy before the economic crisis in the 80s, which killed the strong economies of African nations in RL. Another divergence are the civil wars that further ruined the recent progress of theose economies. FInally, the African nations have the capacity to outgrow the economies of many similar nations, however, their infustructure had only been developed. For example, Angola had been robbed of 30 years of progress because of it's civil war. It had diamonds and oil, but neither could be exploited to save the nation. Today, it's just now beginning to tap into those resources, and it's economy is the fastest growing on the continent. Mandinka has oil, diamond, platnium, natural gas, and precious metals. The only difference is that Mandinka's infastructure developed far earlier than RL African nations, it didn't suffer the civil wars or economic downfalls as they did, and didn't suffer from gross corruption as RL African nation do today. By today's standards, Mandinka is right on track as far as development is concerned. Mandinka is West Africa done the way it should been a hundred years ago. It's West Africa without all of the issues that robbed it of several decades of development and progress. And mind you, Mandinka has more resources and three to four times the population than South Africa. Plus, it has oil. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:26, May 3, 2012 (UTC) : Nazi Germany, Facsist Italy, Imperial Japan, the Soviet Union, Chile under Pinochet, and many other dictatorships throughout history. Fighting and division varies from country to country. It doesn't mean EVERY country is like that. Plus, looking at all of the FW nations, I don't see any form of political division that is destablising them. The more and more I read these comments, the more I feel people are actually hating on the black guy. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:30, May 3, 2012 (UTC) : Now let's take into consideration the amount of oil Mandinka has. It controls Nigeria, Ghana, and the Ivory Coast, 42,458,000,000 (42.458 billion) barrels of oil. That put's it just behind Libya. Now these are the proven reserves in RL. Now for the natural gas reserves. Mandinka holds 5,298,103,000,000 (5.29 trillon) cubic metres of natural gas, putting it just behind Venezuela. These are just two of the resources that nations get rich off of, and Mandinka has plenty of it, and the infastructure to exploit them. And that's not taking into consideration it massive diamond, plantium, gold, rubber, iron, copper, and water resources. When you say Mandinka does have the money or the capacity to be as large or powerful as it is, your forgetting the resources that it has, and the fact that these are the same resources that America as powerful as it is, both in RL and in FW. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:50, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Turkicstan would like to join the fight against Madinka --Falloutfan08 07:24, May 3, 2012 (UTC) There are some differences that become your nation imposible in an scenariy with a minimum realism: * Mandinka is hated by almost every nation in the world. (At least by every PLAYING nation becouse blank ones cant give an opinion). YOu have choosen to be this kind of evil, so this is the result, have you ever heard the word embargo?: **Nobody is going to sell you technology and I´m sorry, but oil and gas cant be extracted by a group of farmers with a spoon. **Nobody is going to buy you oil & gas even if you get extract them. * With the style of nation YOU HAVE CHOOSEN the GDP per capita of your citizens is aroun 7,000 dollars. Even if your taxes are low, they are nearly starvation with this money and, of course, they cant buy every things you say they have (cars, computers, mobile phones, etc.) beocuse ALL THIS TECHNOLOGIES are foreign ones BECOUSE YOU HAVE CHOOSEN TO BE A MILITARISTIC AFRICAN EVIL. YOu have choosen to spend your money in second hand military stuff, so you dont have money to invest in schools, roads, hospitals, universities, etc. *Using the most basic economic realism and as a result of THE POLICIES THAT YOU HAVE CHOOSEN, Mandinka should be plunged into a spiral of unsustainable. *Your alternate history could have been that since the 60s Mandinka has an open economy with large ammounts of foreign investment to develop the industry and the oil sector. IF you had choosen this way, today Mandinka could be a developed nation with an stable and prosperous economy. But... YOU HAVE CHOOSEN to have civil wars, racism, fascism etc. so after 5 decades of terror your nation is not quite different that East Africa is today in RL. Nobody hates you, nobody hates the black, nobody is trying to fuck you or your nation. It is your election, YOU HAVE CHOOSEN MANDINKA TO BE NATION IT IS so you have to be serious and be consistent with your choice. FW is not a place where everybody can write what we want. FW is a comunity and everything we do affects others so we can not write whatever we want. Mandinka is probably the most unrealistic nation in the history of FW.--BIPU 07:50, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget the point that many nations in FW don't rely on oir or national gas and instead on other or renewable) sources. Even then there are other nations in the Middle East with larger reverves (Iraqistan and United Emirates). HORTON11: • 13:47, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::The lack of interest for oil and natural gas resources in FW is as unrealistic as Mandinka. Energy is one of the most unrealistic things in FW. (But this is not the place where to discuss about energy).--BIPU 14:05, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ---------- Everyone, hold your horses. Mandinka is not going to lose this war because it is how he planned on having his conworld. Just like I couldn't have lost the annexation of the US. It was OOCly planned thus no matter how many nations take part, HE IS GOING TO WIN. So stop trying to find a solution to have us win. This is how Future World works. I also find it hard to swallow that the Third World is doing so well, but I am going to give it a chance at least. If Viva just packs up and leaves at any point, I'll personally propose a rule that makes it illegal to take an African nation and claim superpower status. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:46, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Super: It hurst me that you dont understand my words. I do not care if Mandinka win or lose this stupid war. It is the same for me. The problem is not the continent from Mandinka comes. The problem is that Mandinka history is no consistent with its present. A nation founded over terror, war, racism,... a nation that spent in military much more than in education or health can not say they have satellites, aircraft carriers, self made computers, etc. A nation as Mandkinka cant claim they have the technology for extracting oil and finally a nation as Mandinka cant say they have sent 1.5 million troops across the Atlantic ocean and conquest Brazil. IT IS TOTALLY IMPOSIBLE using the most elementary realism and You shoud understan it. I thought you were interested in bringing realism to FW. This absurd war has no interest for me. My only interest is to maintain a minimum of realism and to avoid Harry Potter from FW. I repeat.... the matter is not that an Afican Nation cant be a superpower. Mandkinka could be a superpower but Viva has choosen another background. No admin should allow a nation like Mandinka with a mimimun of realism. :About the rule of "Nothing to do when someone is atacking blanks" OK... tomorrow Mongolia will use its extraordinary military power to conquest all the blank nations in FW.--BIPU 16:58, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I understand what you mean, but you and I cannot force our idea of realistic upon anyone else. Everyone has their own reasoning behind what they do and we should respect that. It helps nobody if we keep nagging on about it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:08, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Perfect... but how are we going to play with someone that claim to conquer the world with Senegal without taking care or money, logistics, technologies, etc.? What will be the next? Maybe the president of Mandinka will gain the Nobel Prize? I'm sorry, but this kind of attitudes are which invite people to leave FW. I have lived this in the past with South America and I dont want to live it again. I have put too many efforts and time in my nation and I dont want an unplayable world becouse someone dont play with the most elementary realism--BIPU 17:15, May 3, 2012 (UTC) SM, if you remove African nations from becoming superpwers, your nullifying the chances of South Africa, Nigeria, and Egypt from getting that chance, which real stats say they have the chance of reaching. BIPU, there a several things wrong with your many statements. *First, you keep forgetting Iran, which is STILL recieving technology and aid from other nations not aligned with the US in RL. Mandinka is part of the OIS, which has a number of seedy nations that have a horrible reputation. What's to prevent them from giving Mandinka technology? Or, what's to prevent Mandinka from developing it's own? *You keep talking about how oil and natural gas are not going to be used by nations, when that doesn't go for EVERY SINGLE NATION. Everett may not want Mandinka oil, but what of nations like Venezactaulluela or India, which are blanks, and need it to develop? *You complaining about the $7,000 income of the citizens, when you keeping forgetting that the cost of living are lower in Mandinka. You can't just assume that they can't buy what they need because you don't know how much things cost in Mandinka. The Chinese in RL make about $8,000 a year, yet the cost of living there are so low, that they're buying IPhones, cars, computers, and high-end products, because it cost far less to manufacture things in their country than in the U.S.. You applying U.S. economies to a country that has worst working conditions than in the industrial power that is currently China! *Even if nobody purchase Mandinka goods, the fact the Mandinka very little of it's products means that it's economy isn't as hard hit you keep implying. Maurice would know that the world hates facism, and being an economics major, and simply looking at historical examples, would look to diversify and develop self-suffiency to a point where Mandinka could still with all the embargoes, much in the same way Iran is still thriving despite the sanctions. That why if sanctions worked, then Iran wouldn't be defying the world right now. *Ah, and Mandinka's policies. Nazi Germany anybody? Oh, what about the Soviet Union? North Korea? Libya? All hated by the outside world, yet, all managed to thrive, and even challenge the most powerful nations in the world. Unsustainable? North Korea's economy should be unsustainable, with all of it's soldiers, guns, and missiles, yet they contiune to defy international laws, build nukes, launch them, and get away it. Iran's economy should have crumbled, yet it's people are still partying like rockstars, and nobody has been able to do a thing. *As for the oil issue again, Mandinka still has a LARGE reserve of oil. Large enough that many nations will still trade with it. Take Libya for instance. It has just a few million more barrels of oil than Mandinka, putting them in the same boat. However, when the U.S. told the world to stop buying Libyan oil, nobody listened. Italy was still trading with Libya, and Libya was still doing great until the civil war. *And Third World used to be Iran, Korea, Brazil (fifty years ago), Mexico, South Africa, and China (suprisingly). Yet, in short span of fifty years (where Mandinka's history diverges), all of them managed to thrive to the point is superpower, and the others are doing stellar. I mean really, what's wrong with one nation actually succeding? Especially one that has been on a contitent that has been stepped on for most of it's history. Oh year, and isn't Cambobia, Vietnam, and most of Thailand part of the Third World? All of whom are part of First World Yaphrei? *I only take it that your beating on the black nation because nobody said a thing about Yaphrei developing overnight, and fighting the most powerful nations in the world. Or when fusion technology was developed with the snap of a finger, and Mandinka so much as looks at a bullet train, and people are complaining about it having a "space fleet". *"Nobody is going to sell you technology and I´m sorry, but oil and gas cant be extracted by a group of farmers with a spoon." That has to be the most uninformed statement I've read. You obviously haven't read the article, so you obviously don't know anything about Mandinka other than it's "unrealistic". Since you haven't read it, that means you don't know it's history, which in turn means you clearly don't know that Mandinka isn't home to "farmers with a spoon". As far as I can tell, your the only one BIPU who has being complaining about Mandinka. Nobody cared until you started running your mouth off about unrealism, despite almost every other nation having equally unrealistic things. Yaphrei with weather changing technology, half of it's GDP spent on it's military, and yet it's citizens are partying it up. Everett marching into every country it doesn't like, and still maintaining perfect relations with everyone (when the U.S. marched into Afganistan, it's relations in the Middle East suffered). The development of fusion technology overnight when RL scientists still can't find out how to harness the stuff. Nations with nortiously poor economies becoming economic juggernauts within the span of a decade. I honestly don't care how good you think you are at economics BIPU, but unless you have useful to say, other than complain about Mandinka, which would have been completely plausible as Yaphrei's six million active soldiers, then don't bother me with it. SM, I didn't plan on this becoming an all-out war with some of FW, as all of it would require Iraqistan, the EAF, Yaphrei, the Soviet Union, Cascadia, Israel, and Central America. The nations in evolved do not constitute the whole world, despite what you might think. And I would gladly lower the number of troops that Mandinka sent to Brazil if BIPU stopped whining about it. I really don't understand why he's taking everything so personally, typing with the CAPS lock on. Really? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:25, May 3, 2012 (UTC) : And you told me to commit to the invasion of Brazil, so I am. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:25, May 3, 2012 (UTC)